


Steady On

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Sensory Prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Firbolgs, Gen, Trans Female Character, Writing Exercise, its not important to the specific story but i wanted to mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: The carriage heads steady on, trundling slow and steady enough to almost be soothing, but catching just as Olomaris begins to find sleep.Sensory Prompt #69: the dark gloom of rainy afternoons
Series: Sensory Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193087
Kudos: 1





	Steady On

**Author's Note:**

> im love my girl olomaris,,,  
> ask me about her if u want at train-whistles-at-night.tumblr.com

The carriage heads steady on, trundling slow and steady enough to almost be soothing, but catching just as Olomaris begins to find sleep. It’s midday, she checked on Rikaas’ pocket watch he found, but the carriage is a dark as it would be just before the sun rises, and there’s no light to attempt to do anything to keep her busy by. 

Rikaas has taken head of the carriage again, occasionally making grumbling noises up front. The horses whinny or snort quietly every once in a while. Everyone else is quiet enough that Olomaris can hear the slow creak of the wheels and her own breathing. Bottles in the back that either are important, or more of Rikaas’ party tricks clink together in the back, hidden and muffled behind a curtain that gets used more for clothing privacy than spell or potion testing these days.

The rain pours steady on the carriage, and drips and sloshes off the top and the overhangs on it, puddling and splashing in dips and potholes on the ground. Everything feels damp, and chilly, but not quite  _ cold _ . Olomaris remembers how earlier, several days now, the rain was acid, burning small holes through the carriage top, and frowns when she’s forcibly reminded by a small stream of rain pattering through one into the curve of her ear. She flicks it in annoyance and shifts away from the drops, pulling a wooden bucket to where she just was to catch the rain. 

Her back aches, and she feels where she can just reach with the tips of her fingers where the scar from the rain is, or was. It’s healed nicely now despite how it came about, and she tries not to touch it much. She’s still wary of rain, worried it’ll hurt her like that again. Maybe it only did so because of the Mimi- and she pulls away from that though before a headache grows behind her eyes again like she looked into too bright a light.

Rikaas left a small pile of his things by her before he went up to the carriage front to take the reigns, literally, from Theo. On the top sits the pocket watch Olomaris looked at hours before.

12:23. Only about twenty minutes later from when she last checked. But she was sure..

She sighs, head in her hands, today’s ride has been so long already..

The rain continues to pour, the watch continues to tick. Reality isn’t what it once was, but nothing will move faster or slower for her benefit.


End file.
